1. Technical Field
Several aspects of the present invention relate to an electrophoresis display device (or electrophoresis device) that includes a dispersion medium containing electrophoresis particles, to a method of driving an electrophoresis display device, and to an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
When an electric field is applied to a dispersion medium that is obtained by dispersing electrophoresis particles in a solution, a phenomenon (electrophoresis phenomenon) of the electrophoresis particles moving due to the Coulomb force is generated. Electrophoresis display devices using the electrophoresis phenomenon have been developed. Examples of the electrophoresis display devices are disclosed in JP-A-2002-116733, JP-A-2003-140199, or the like.
In the electrophoresis display device, in a state where charged electrophoresis particles are interposed between two electrodes, a predetermined voltage according to an image signal is applied between the two electrodes so as to cause the colored electrophoresis particles to move, thereby forming an image.
However, since all the electrophoresis particles cannot have the same behavior, even when the predetermined voltage is applied between the electrodes, there are electrophoresis particles that do not move to predetermined locations. Further, even when the electrophoresis particles move to the predetermined locations, the electrophoresis particles may precipitate or float due to the convection of a dispersion liquid. In this case, colors may not become clear, a residual image may be formed, or a variation in color or luminance may occur between pixels.